The present invention relates generally to an electrical earring having built in means for illumination for use on a pierced earlobe. The invention is particularly directed to an electrical earring which includes a light enhanced display element, such as a natural or artificial translucent or semi-translucent stone.
Many styles and designs of electrical earrings have been developed and marketed. The typical electrical earring includes a battery and a small electric lamp, such as a light emitting diode of LED. The battery is contained in a housing which is positioned against the inner surface of the earlobe. The LED is mounted on a supporting base which is positioned against the outer surface of the earlobe so that the light transmitting face of the LED faces outwardly from the earlobe. An electrically conductive post extends from the battery housing through the aperture in the earlobe and into an aperture in the supporting base. The supporting base also contains appropriate electrical contact elements which are engaged by the post to enable the LED to be energized by the battery. Since the LED is the display element of the earring, the display possibilities of the earring are seriously limited. Illumination is the only feature which the LED provides to the earring. Translucent stones have been favored through the centuries as the primary display element for earrings because of the ability of the stone to diffuse and reflect ambient light in interesting and attractive patterns of color and sparkle.
It is, therefore, a principle object of the invention to provide an electrical earring which utilizes a battery energized LED to provide light to a light enhanced display body, such as a natural or synthetic stone.
Another object of this invention is the provision of an electrical earring which utilizes a light enhanced display body, an LED, and a light transmitting post for transmitting light from the LED to the display body.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an electrical earring which includes an LED in one portion of the earring, a light enhanced display body in another portion of the earring and a post which extends from the first portion of the earring for connection to the second portion of the earring which utilizes fiber optics for transmitting light from the LED to the display body.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of an electrical earring which utilizes a light enhanced display body in a first portion of the earring, an LED and battery in a second portion of the earring, a light transmitting post which extends from the first body for connection to the second body and switch means for electrically connecting the battery to the LED when the post is inserted through an earlobe for connecting the two portions of the earring.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.